Data transmission in the digital age is accompanied by electromagnetic disturbances, phenomena, signals, and/or emissions that cause undesired responses or degradation of performance in electrical equipment and signaling. These disturbances, known as electromagnetic interference (EMI), have been characterized into the following groups: conducted emissions and radiated emissions. The source of EMI may be any object, artificial or natural, that carries rapidly changing electrical currents, such as an electrical circuit or the sun.